Firebreathers
by O.C.B.S
Summary: In a world where mythical creatures and demons exist, hunted down to be tamed or killed for their magical essence. What's a young Dragon to do when he can't even breath fire. First story so be nice please. Constructive criticism is accepted. The rating may change depending.


**Summary: **In a world where mythical creatures and demons exist. Hunted down to be made into pets or killed for their magical essence. What's a young dragon to do when he can't even breath fire.

**Firebreather**

Chapter one:

Curiosity caught the dragon

'How did I get here?!' I screamed in my mind. 'Oh I know humans just had to get smart' I sighed moving father back into the small cave I was hiding in. I should probably start from the beginning.

~ A few hours earlier~

"**Vigor**!" someone yelled loudly waking the large sleeping creature. Dark blue eyes opened as the creature stood. The dark beast moved into the sunlight revealing it to be a dragon. A dragon with jet black scales the had accents of midnight blue spotting them, the Dragon spread it's wings wide the membrane between them also a dark blue. That dragon is me, and yeah I know Vigor is a weird name but it's mine. Anyway the person that called me was my younger sister. She had so many different shades of red painting her scales it looked like she was on fire. It matched her personality perfectly. "**Vigor mama told me to come tell you we're leaving now**!" she held a fondness for yelling. "**Ok Jes**." I replied.

"**She also told me to tell you to not follow us like last time.**" she said a sudden serious tone edged it's way into her voice. I shuddered at the thought. This one time I wanted to follow my family and decided my human form was the best way to do it. Yeah I said human form , I was born with the strange ability. Though I didn't have complete control over it. What happened while I was following them I ran into some hunters who immediately questioned me being in the woods naked. I didn't know how to respond and when I freak out I tend to loose control of my power. Let's just say that those hunters have never been so close to a dragon."**I know I would never dream of a repeat of that day's events**." I replied blandly.

"**Good, bye Vigor**" she waved before running off to the rest of the family. I waved back as I saw them take flight. As soon as they left I made my way over to the river sighing as I laid down in the grass. The Medow was a nice place with the magical barrier only magical creatures could see, and food just wandering in all the time. I pawed at the water minding my own business until I heard loud noises coming from off in the distance. 'Probably just some pegisi, their always noisy' I though and was pretty happy with my answer until ththe noise just stopped. For those who don'tknow pegisi don't just stop making noise. Their like the loudest creatures I knew.

Curiosity got the better of me and I made my way to the edge of the barrier. I was about to step out until I heard loud barking coming from the forest beyond. I backed up just as three large black dogs jumped through. They each had red highlights around their bodies and I could only think of one thing, well two. The first being hellhounds, the second was me screaming at myself to take off. The hellhounds step closer leaving scorching paw marks, drool dropped from their mouths causing small fires to spring up wherever it landed. I took my own advice and spread my wings flying into the air.

I had to get higher up, get outside and find my family there was no way I could take one three of those mutts. I was almost to the end of the barrier as a loud bang came from down below, soon after I felt something wrap around my body plastering my wings down. My landing was nowhere near soft and I landed with a resounding thud.

Groaning I opened my eyes to looked at my surroundings my eye widening as they fell on four humans?! 'Humans, humans can't get in here, how?' I thought struggling frantically against the strange net. Managing to get my feet loose I stood turning to the humans they had looks of surprise on their faces. It quickly turned to anger an all their faces except one. A human with short brown hair made a strange hand gesture, the hellhounds started stalking closer before bolting into a full blown sprint. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

~Present~

That's how I got into this situation cowering in a cave praying to whatever god would listen that those mutts didn't find me. Speaking of the devils two appeared at the mouth of the cave. Sniffing one growled before walking in. 'I was going to be captured, my scales made into jewelry, my blood sold for potions.'

I thought shrinking farther into the cave.

I flinched as I reached the back of it my scales scraping against the wall making a scratching sound. It wasn't to loud but in the silent cave there was no way the dog didn't hear it. The growling increased in volume as it's eyes glowed a bright red. He started walking in my direction, he saw me. I shrank farther back trying to make myself as small as possible. The beast stood in front of me, at lest twice my height and definitely way stronger. It leaned over wrapping his teeth around my neck. His large teeth hooked under my scales.

I closed my eyes waiting for my inevitable death. It never came instead it started dragging me to the mouth of the cave. When we were out I saw the other two helldogs along with the four humans. "Good boy" the man with the short brown hair said. "We're going to be rich with a catch like this." said a man with long black hair and eyes to match. "How much would a dragon get us?" asks a red head hauling chains over to me. The two shrugged but a man with blonde hair and blue eyes just stared.

To my surprise he started speaking in my tongue. 'He know how to speak to my kind.' I thought. Flinching as the light net on my back was replaced with a heavy chain. **" Calm down little one." **he said. Bring a large muzzle over to me. I growled as he lifted up my head. I would've snapped but the hellbound with a death grip said otherwise. After they felt I was secured they with the help of the hellhounds carried me to a large trailer. "Sammy stay back there with it, whisper sweet nothings into it's ear, whatever just keep it calm." the man with short brown hair ordered. Sam nodded in understanding climbing into the trailer followed by the three hellhounds.

He started saying something but I tuned it out, to focused on where we were going and what will happen to me when I get there. 'What was my family going to do when they found me gone, with the heavy stench of hellound and human filling the air.' I thought. 'They are going to try and find me, they have to.' I don't know exactly when but I fell into a restless sleep for the rest of the way.


End file.
